Only a small distraction
by Grodyforever
Summary: This is another story morganders. I hope you enjoy


Pov Greg

The various reports that I had to fill piled up in front of me, my mug was empty again and my body ached miserably. She wanted to get up again to get some coffee, but also did not want to continue to give attention to the stack of papers in front of me.

I hated shifts where there was no work in the field and the only thing left was to do all the paperwork late. What I would not give to be with Sara and Nick who by this time should be looking at a corpse.

I sat back in the chair and let my body relax, give a pause before he tore those papers with teeth. It was maddening to see so many words and so much information to write for hours. Massaged my temple to avoid future headaches trying to infiltrate my brain when I heard the sound of heels with the ground becoming increasingly close.

The noise was extremely annoying, which only worsened the fact that I start with a headache, but I knew what that sound meant. He said I was about to have the presence of Morgan in that little quiet room. And this was confirmed as soon as she entered the room and her perfume engulfed the room.

The noise did not matter to me. On my lips a smile was beginning to form due to the images of the blonde that went through my mind.

- Want some coffee? - She asked. His voice pulled me from my thoughts and the first time that night I found that green eyes and blond hair.

- Yes ... of course. - I answered. That was what I was craving more this time. My voice was hoarse and failure, surely thanks to the time I was there no one to talk to.

I grabbed my mug and went toward morgan, I felt my muscles protest once stood. My whole body was stiff due to several hours sitting improperly.

- Paperwork? Looks like someone is not having a good night. - She said filling my mug with black liquid, certainly should already be cold. I let out a heavy sigh, my night was not really getting any good.

It seems that luck decided to avoid me and left me some papers as a reminder. I could see a smile forming on her lips, she was in good spirits. His green eyes gave emphasis that my new discovery.

Allow me to take a longer look at morgan. She wore a black dress slacks glued to her thighs and a white shirt a bit loose mesh. Was simpler, more a sign of his good humor.

- You're horrible, you should go to the bathroom to throw a water on my face! - She said. A smile returned to play for his lips, but this time the smile that contained stamped malice in his voice.

I have not had time to respond, morgan had left his mug on the counter and smoother reached the door. I stood in the same place, watching it only with the eyes. It was when I saw her enter the bathroom Female, but not without Atens look back and again show the smirk before.

And so disappeared the instant the door closed.

I left my mug aside also the coffee no longer care anymore. Much less the reports that were abandoned on the table now. I left the room strode toward the bathroom. Morgan was right, I really needed to throw some water on his face.

I spent the aisle no matter if I was getting curious looks to be going to the ladies room. When they finally reached the door and breathed a sigh turned the knob. I opened the door slowly, trying to locate morgan entered there minutes before.

When he was with half my body inside the bathroom I saw the woman that both my eyes searched that place, was leaning against the sink and head thrown back.

- Fast this time. - She said. His voice was no more than a whisper, an invitation to me to come at once that room.

And that's what I did, locking the door after them. Do not want anyone to get in the way.

- Bureaucracy never caught my attention. - I said. I was still standing near the door, my eyes roamed the body morgan again.

- Decided to accept my advice? - She said. And again that mischievous smile played on his lips.

I decided to leave my place and approach her. His green eyes now analyzing me, could see the desire that shining green expanse. His body was still anchored in the sink, which was my new destination now. But I had no time to continue with my slow and short walk.

I felt a hand pulling me by the collar and just throw my body against the cold wall of white tiles. My body shivered as she felt the temperature of the tiles against my hot body, but as soon as her body pressed to mine and a new chill came over my body. But this time the reason was physical contact between my body and the blonde.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck as his mouth moved closer to my ear. His hands went around my waist and one of his legs was already between my. It was always like, morgan trying to take control and I struggling not to let it conquer you.

My hands, which yet were pasted on the wall, became known as the eagerly waist morgan. I pulled her to me even more, as if it were possible that the increased contact of our bodies. My mouth went through every piece of his neck exposed and do not need much to see you let down your guard.

I was sure it would be for a little while.

With my hands still on her waist pulled her up making knitting together her legs around my waist and took her to the sink. I put it on the marble and went back to paying attention to your neck, realizing that there were marks forming due to previous kisses.

I felt his hands trying to unbutton my shirt, but was not getting much success. I removed my hands from her waist and finished buttons still there. I had the job of removing her shirt because she was already on the ground at the same instant that my found the floor.

My hands no longer had interest in her waist, now give full attention to the breasts compressed by a black lace bra. To my touch I could hear a moan slip through her lips that had his head propped up on the wall and his eyes closed. My mouth finally found hers in an intense kiss, so yummy.

I felt his hands roam my back, her nails leaving marks that later would burn like hell. But I did not care one bit about it.

My mouth dropped to her neck again, but there was not for long. I decided to pay attention to breasts that now appeared without the bra, the play was now one among the others that were on the floor.

She was already unbuttoning my pants when we heard the failed attempt of someone trying to get in the bathroom. I saw the blonde's eyes open and envisage me with the same smile that threw me from the rest room. She got rid of my arms and went to the sink where she sat, collecting his clothes from the floor.

The person still insisted on trying to open the door, now gave strong beats and asked it to be open.

- Already open, I am finishing getting ready. - She said already putting his shirt when he spoke to our killjoy. - Greg, get dressed and get in a cab.

I let out a loud, long sigh, was frustrated. I grabbed my shirt and headed for the last cabin, entered closing the door, but not before taking a look at the blonde straightened hair that face in the mirror.

Soon after closing the door I could hear the door being unlocked and someone walking briskly in the bathroom.

- Until the end! I'm dying to go to the bathroom, do not know if could handle a little more. - I recognized the voice. Wendy was the new girl in the DNA lab.

- Excuse me, is that I had a problem with the clasp of her bra, so I made sure to close the door so no one caught me almost naked. - I could see a smile on the lips of morgan designed only with the tone of voice that only she had worn.

- No problem, now excuse me. - I heard the cabin door on the side is also close to the bathroom.

When out of the bathroom looked around, wanted to see where my blonde was in, but not found. Should be in his office. I noticed that no one had noticed that movement, perhaps not noticed that I was in the bathroom.

Was walking toward the rest room to finish my reports when my phone beeped. A new message. The pulled out of my pocket and saw the name of my sender in the display. It was my blonde.

"We finished this in your home. Love you! "

Cracked a smile when I read the message and went back to my good mood reports and more still rush to finish them. I had loved that little distraction.


End file.
